1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable display system and, more particularly, to a portable display system that can both hold items and present visual information.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Traditionally, trays and platters have been simple functional devices that include a surface on which food is served and items are held. Often, the surface of the tray may include a decorative design to enhance the item presented or to attract one's attention. More recently, mirrors, emanating smoke, and blinking lights have been added to trays to further enhance presentation and attract attention.
While all of these tray variations momentarily attract and catch the eye of one looking at the tray, they do little to hold one's attention. For example, variations like mirrors have been added to the trays of high chairs and strollers to amuse small children. Because these variations are stagnant, however, they fail to provide continued amusement. In addition, the traditional tray variations provide a limited way to enhance presentation, often making it difficult to convey artistic and communicative messages.